1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical cable connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical cable connector assembly with less EMI during signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication and computer technology et al., electrical cable connector assembly for high-speed signal transmission is widely used in electronic systems. An electrical cable connector assembly is a kind of high-speed signal transmission connector which comprises an inner metallic shell defining a cavity, a printed circuit board retained into the cavity, an electrical connector, an insulative cover defining a receiving space accommodating the printed circuit board and the inner shell therein, and a cable extending rearwardly out of the inner shell and the cover. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a body portion retained in the cavity of the inner shell, a mating portion protruding forwardly to exterior from the body portion. The printed circuit board is connected with the cable and the contacts of the electrical connector. The inner shell has a top wall, a pair of arc plates bending downwardly form a rear end of the top wall to form a cable ring therebetween. However, It can not reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) during signal transmission via the cable ring of the shell covers the cable.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have an electrical cable connector assembly with improved structure to address the problems stated above.